Devil and his Angels
by emmals16
Summary: She watches as the World Government flag burns and knows the marines around her, at that moment, see Luffy as the devil.


**A little thing I've been wanting to write for a while and finally got it out!**

 **The quotes in this story are verses from Matthew 25:34-45.**  
 **The rest of the story is purposefully written out of order *for effect*. Whether it works or not is an entirely different matter.**  
 **Enjoy!**  
 **(Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any related characters)**

* * *

" **The the King will say to those on his right…"**

"Let's go back together!" The voice is a mighty roar amongst an otherwise terrifyingly loud battlefield of hatred and disgust, "Robin!"

And yet the voice finds her— like a King's ruling in a court of fools.

"' **Come, you who are blessed;"**

The wall of the central pillar billows outward, sending chunks of wall and floor and ceiling plummeting into the crashing sea below.

Everyone pauses on the battlefield for a moment; wondrously.

" **...take your inheritance,"**

The ship sails on through the water— safety within their grasp. Zoro and Sanji and Nami and Chopper and Luffy and _everyone_ with her. She could almost feel at peace.

But, _he's_ there; heading for them.

She takes her chance and uses the freedom previously stolen from her.

The bones breaking in Spandam's body feel so fragile in the end.

" **the kingdom prepared for you…"**

The fears of a Buster Call still shake her to her core. The fire erupting on her island. The screams. The cries. Something no _human_ soul would ever be able to create as easily and swiftly as the marines had. The amount of death could only be the work of **demons.**

" **...since the creation of the world.'"**

Fire litters the battlefield: explosions rocking every ship and every foundation throughout the stronghold— though she suddenly wonders the implications of the current situation on that title of _stronghold_.

Marines fall all around her, being wounded so very easily and being discarded as though they never mattered in the first place and she can't feel the need to even feel an ounce of pity for them. She's surrounded by her nakama once more— nothing, no one, else matters.

Sanji runs forward, eyes in the shapes of hearts and happiness making his face glow. And then Robin is taken into Nami's arms and hugged in a warmth that wraps around her heart.

The joy on everyone's faces— the elation. She never imagined anything of the sort being for her.

" **Then he will say to those on his left…"**

" _There is nothing more ridiculous than being born in this world to be alone."_

The giant blade is meant to cut her down. Spandam decides her life should come to an end so easily, even after the cuffs have been discarded and she has freedom within her grasp. She looks up just as the elephant blade is about to plow right through her.

" _Someday you will meet brave friends who will protect you."_

And it's stopped so suddenly by an _almost_ stranger. Someone just recently met, and she stares up at this 'Cutty Flam'— this Franky— this nobody like he's something awe inspiring. Something the star's and sun's light doesn't dare to rest on.

She's vexed, and so preciously more confused that she had been.

"' **Depart from me, you who are cursed,"**

Robin screams and reprimands and calls on _her_ fools to leave and never come back. They don't understand. They'll never understand so she has to _make_ them understand— no matter how hopeless the cause is.

Despite it all— they stand there. Immovable objects surrounded by a faltering and broken world. One will is bound to shatter and somehow Robin thinks, in a future without her in it, that the world will be the one to crack under their pressure.

For what is a stone foundation when met with a diamond weapon.

" **...into the eternal fire…"**

The flag bursts into flames. The symbol of the entire world— the pride of the marines and the World Government— everything that every individual has ever known to be powerful and overbearing…

Robin watches in awe as it crumbles and slithers away into nothing so easily when met with a display of rebellion.

There's **fire** surrounding the flag. **Fire** in the eyes of those around her. **Fire** in her memories and thoughts and mind.

He shouts for her to speak the truth and suddenly she feels her own **fire** burst back to life inside her heart.

"I WANT TO LIVE!" She explains simply. Wholeheartedly. In tender pain that relinquishes the floodgates of her eyes and spirit and everything in between.

And with a face like she's seen plenty before, Luffy— her dearest captain. The only captain she'll allow to truly be _her's_ — smiles. And the f **ire** in his eyes rekindles her hope so easily.

She is no longer afraid.

She has seen **Hell**. She knows real **devils** who egotistically call themselves saviors.

And now she knows beautiful saviors who are titled as **devils**.

She knows the truth now.

Little do her captors know of the **Hell** that will be crashing down around them.

" **Prepare for the** _ **devil**_ **and his** _ **angels!**_ "


End file.
